Good idea bad idea Harry Potter style
by Scitzo and Psyco
Summary: the do's and don'ts of Harry Potter Please R&R IT LIVES! Warning: Contains some spoilers from HBP
1. Default Chapter

Good Idea Bad Idea Harry Potter Style  
  
By: Scitzo and Psyco {Scitzo is being chased by the Evil Lawyer Ninjas and an army of Evil Sea Monkey Ninja Mercenaries) Scitzo: I SWEAR I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! The idea for the story in mine though!  
  
GOOD IDEA: Studying for your potions test.  
  
Harry: OK add one pint Wolfs bane to boiling water and.....................  
  
BAD IDEA: Not studying for your potions test.  
  
Neville: First, add Porcupine needles and then the Wolfs bane, or was it the other way around?  
  
(BOOM!!)  
  
AHHH! HELP ME!!!! MY EYEBROWS ARE ON FIRE!!  
  
GOOD IDEA: Keeping an owl for a pet, your room.  
  
Harry: All Right! I got mail from Ron and Hermione! Thanks Hedwig.  
  
BAD IDEA: Keeping a Hippogriff as a pet in your room.  
  
Harry: Hi Buckbeak........  
  
OH MY GOD!  
  
BUCKBEAK! WHY DID YOU EAT MY NEW SCHOOLBOOKS!  
  
GOOD IDEA: Making friends with the smartest student in Hogwarts.  
  
Ron: Hi Hermione you look nice today.  
  
Hermione: Thanks Ron!  
  
Ron: Hey Hermione! Do you think you could help me with that essay in potions?  
  
Hermione: Sure thing!  
  
BAD IDEA: Pissing off the smartest student in Hogwarts.  
  
Draco: Hermione! You're just a filthy little mudblood!!  
  
(PUNCH!!!)  
  
Draco: OW! I think she broke my nose!  
  
GOOD IDEA: Playing Quidditch.  
  
Announcer: Harry Potter has caught the snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!!  
  
BAD IDEA: Playing Quidditch in your house.  
  
{At the Dursley house}  
  
{Ding-dong]  
  
Announcer: IT'S SLYTHERIN VS. GRYFFINDOR!  
  
{BANG! CRASH!}  
  
Vernon Dursley: HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Please review!! 


	2. Run Away

Good Idea Bad Idea Harry Potter Style

By: Scitzo and Psyco

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So don't send me to Azkaban. Don't send the dementors after me. PLEASE

Warning: Contains spoilers for HBP

A/N: Thanks to Dragonmage-16 for help with ideas. Possibility of 3rd chapter depending on reviews and/or ideas.

* * *

GOOD IDEA: have permanent marker to write on Draco's face while sleeping. 

Harry: (sneaks into Draco's room using invisibility cloak and draws on Draco's face a mustache and beard.)

Draco: SNORE

Next morning

Draco: looks in mirror AHHHHHHHHHH! HARRY POTTTER! (screams can be heard all the way from the astronomy tower.)

BAD IDEA: Writing notes in Snape's class using permanent marker with face a little to close to the parchment.

Harry: (high off of permanent marker fumes) Hedwig I love you. Don't you know you're not supposed to wear white after Labor Day? (uses Longbottom's potion gone wrong to try to dye Hedwig.)

Hedwig: (flies at Harry and attempts to poke eyes out)

Draco: (Laughs evilly in background)

Snape: 100 points from Gryffindor for cruelty to animals and use of muggle drugs type things in class. 50 points to Gryffindor for saving us from Longbottom's potion gone wrong.

* * *

GOOD IDEA: Following the Butterflies: 

Harry: (follows butterflies to field of wild flowers and finds Cho.)

Cho: Harry I've been waiting. (runs to Harry and knocks him down.)

Harry wakes up: DAMN IT! (yell can be heard in London)

BAD IDEA: following the spiders.

Aragog: Ohhh! Fresh meat!

Ron and Harry: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (run the other way while screaming like little girls.)

* * *

GOOD IDEA: Using Polyjuice Potion to disguise as Crabbe and Goyle to get information from Malfoy. 

Harry disguised as Crabbe: So what's the number to your Dads bank account number again? (pulls out note-parchment)

BAD IDEA: When **you** are disguised as Crabbe and Goyle you run into Crabbe and Goyle, who are disguised as girls and they start flirting with you.

Girl Goyle: Hi hot stuff.

(Harry and Ron run other way)

* * *

GOOD IDEA: Taking advice from half-blood prince. 

Harry: Yes I got and A on the potions exam.

BAD IDEA: Meeting Half-blood prince in a dark ally.

Harry: (nervous and holding potion book) Ummm…H-hi professor.

Professor Snape: THAT'S MY BOOK! (starts casting spells at Harry)

* * *

GOOD IDEA: getting into Hogwarts. 

Harry and Ron try to master lavation spell and fail.

Hermione: No like this. (helps Ron and Harry)

BAD IDEA: getting into Ivy League school (A.K.A Harvard) and trying to master magic.

Roommate stares at you while trying to read War and Peace as you try to levitate your bed.

A/N See the little box that says GO. Click it and leave me some nice words that will inspire me to write another chapter. Funny ideas welcome and I will give you credit


End file.
